Under Starry Skies
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: When Sakura Days and Demon Nights win a contest and get sent on a global tour crazy events seem to follow them. With the help of the managers, two lively women, the two bands begin to make friends with each other and maybe even more. AK, IKag, SM, SR. Rat
1. Chapter 1

**Under Starry Skies**

Dis: Alas, I own Alex and Mischa! So back off! Hehe. Oh and the song titles are original creation by moi. So no stealing! If you'd like the lyrics just ask and I'll be glad to e-mail them to you.

A/N: Konnichiwa and Hello! Finally I've written the first installment of this fic. I've been planning to do it for so long. I hope everyone likes it. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticisim is always welcome. **Note:** Riku is property of Reall-Good Child, I have permission to use him Love and Kisses Erin! In a non-lezbo way

**Quote of the Now: Summer**;;; Where you spend _all _day in your bathing suit & _all_ night looking for it.

**One- Of guitars and gigs**

**

* * *

A girl with crimson hair sat in a back room losing herself in the melody of the Telecaster she was playing. Minutes passed and the door opened. She looked up with emerald green eyes. "Oh. Hey Riku." She said brushing her bangs back. "Hey. You ever going to but that thing?" He teased. Ayame sighed. She had, had enough too. "I was going to Riku. But someone slashed my tires and I had to use the money for repairs. I almost have enough!" She promised. Riku took the guitar as she slipped the strap over her head. "Don't worry about it. You know I'll save it for you." Riku said. She took one last look at the black and white guitar before grabbing her keys.**

"I'm off. I have to go meet with Sango and everyone. We're going to record today for that radio contest." She told her friend. Riku gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck I'll keep my fingers crossed." He promised. "Bye!" She said rushing out of the store and sliding into her blue Firebird that had been given the name Fancy. She started the engine and the radio came on. Adjusting the volume she took off following the familiar route to Sango's house.

As she arrived she noticed the garage door was open and Sango and Rin were already sitting amidst the instruments and microphones. She jumped out of the car and grabbed her guitar before heading in to join them. "What's up?" Ayame asked opening her guitar case. "Arguing over what songs we should play." Sango informed her red haired friend. "I say 'Welcome home heartbreaker' and '69 Days Till Summer.'" Rin said her honey brown eyes on Sango. "I say yes for Heartbreaker but 'Destined Desolate' has a better tune." She argued. As Ayame opened her mouth she was cut off by a shout. "Hey Guys!" They all turned to see Kagome clambering out of her moms car. "By mom!" She said shutting the door and running to the garage.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked catching her breath and brushing her black hair out of her face. "What song to sing besides Heartbreaker." Ayame explained. "What about '4 Letter Lie'?" She suggested. "NO!" They all shouted. "Or not." Kagome muttered. "Wait. What about 'Just for show'?" Ayame asked. Sango's eyes lit. "I didn't think of that one!" She exclaimed happily. "That one is really good." Rin added. Kagome nodded. "It works for me!" She said. "Alright then! Let's get these recorded!" Ayame exclaimed.

* * *

Ayame sprawled across Sango's bed happily. "Dibs on the bed tonight." She announced lazily. "Hell no!" Sango exclaimed. Ayame looked at her with wide eyes. "Why not?" She asked genuinley curious. "You talk in your sleep! Last time you were muttering about Pokemon' cards and chickens!" Rin and Kagome clasped their hands over their mouths to keep from giggling.

"Well you're a blanket hog!" Ayame retorted her cheeks flushing red with embarrasment. " 'But pikachu is my _favortie!' " _Sango exlcaimed in an imatation of her friend. "Eep!" Aayme buried her head under Sango's pillow as the other three erupted in unforgiving laughter. "Aww poor Aya!" Rin exclaimed wiping tears from her eyes. "I think we may have taken that too far guys." The honey eyed girl said thoughtfully. Sango was about to reply when a pillow slammed itself into Rin's face.

Kagome blinked. Before they realized what happened Kagome and Sango also got slammed with pillows. It was Ayame's turn to giggle from her place on the bed. She sat cross legged with the most innocent expression she could manage. Sango was the first to jump into action and thwack Ayame with the pillow she had thrown.

And the pillow fight began...

10 minutes later four very dishevled girls layed across Sango's floor. "Water." Kagome muttered as she attempted to straighten her messy hair. "Screw that. Mountain Dew all the way." Rin replied as she too finger combed her hair. "We're out." Sango said sadly as she grabbed her hair brush. "I'll drive but someone else is paying." Ayame announced as she straightened out her messy hair and secured it in a ponytail.

"I will." Kagome said searching the floor for her overstuffed yellow backpack. Once she found it she fumbled with the zipper and pulled out her pink leather wallet. Ayame grabbed her keys. "Let's jet." She said grinning. "Fancy's tires are all fixed obviously?" Rin questioned sliding into the front seat besides Ayame. "Nope." Ayame said pulling her door shut. "I really prefer riding in a death trap." Sango slapped Ayame's headrest. "Don't even joke about that." She commanded her rich brown eyes serious.

Kagome laughed. "Chill out San-chan." She said. "You know Aya's actually a pretty decent driver." She said. Ayame smiled at Kagome's words. "I heart you Kagome." She said glancing in the rearview mirror. "I heart you too Aya!" Kagome exclaimed with a giggle. Sango rolled her eyes. "Aya's a good driver and I'm the tooth fairy." She murmured. Rin turned in her seat as Ayame started the car. "Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you. You ripped me off when I lost my last tooth." She said dead seriously.

Kagome and Ayame laughed as Sango flicked off her friend. "May you have bad breath and gum disease all year you insolent child." Kagome doubled over in laughter, Rin even grinned at that.

The man at the gas station watched helplessly as four girls ran around defacing his store and knocking things off the shelves as they scrambled to stock up on chips, sodas, and energy drinks. Breathlesly they dumped their load on his counter and one of the black haired girls pulled out a wallet. "Good evening." Kagome announced. Ayame and Rin giggled behind her. Sango motioned for them to keep quiet. Kagome turned around and frowned. "What's so funny?" She demanded pulling money from her wallet.

"Rin was just telling us a story about this friend she used to have." Ayame explained biting her lip. Kagome cast a wary glance and handed the money over. Ayame collapsed into silent giggles. "A very informative thing..." The man running the cash register muttered. "S'cuse me?" Kagome asked curiously. "Oh! Um... nothing! Here's you're change."

As the four slipped into the car Kagome looked at the reciept and gasped. "Whats up Kagome?" Rin asked from the front seat. "That guy wrote his number on the reciept!" Kagome exclaimed blushing furiously. The other three burst out into tell-tale giggles. Sango slipped a hand around Kagome's shoulders, pulling a post-it note off her shirt. She tried slipping the note into her pocket but Kagome caught sight and grabbed it.

Reading aloud she said: "'Experienced porn star, looking for partner.' Oh my god! Why would you- when did you- but- Ohhhh!" Kagome buried her crimson face in her hands as Ayame drove towards Sango's house.

* * *

"Before you die... you see the ring." Ayame let out a shriek. "Stop it Sango!" She exclaimed clutching onto her pillow tightly. The phone rang and the four girls screamed.

"You answer it!"

"No way it's your house!"

"You're the guest!"

"I'm not answering it!"

Kohaku stepped into the living room. "Kagome it's your mom." He announced holding out a cordless phone.

All four girls collapsed in a heap giggling at their own stupidity. Kohaku watched for a second before putting the phone back up to his ear. "Hey Mrs. Higurashi. I don't think Kagome can come to the phone right now. She'll call you back." He said clicking the phone off and throwing it in the general direction of the couch. The phone missed the couch instead landing in the general area of Rin's head. "Ouch! You little brat!" Rin exclaimed red-faced. Ayame's face lit. "San-chan?" She asked sweetly as Kohaku disappeared into the kitchen.

Sango's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" She asked. Aya only ever called her San-chan when she wanted something. "Permission to prank your little brother?" Ayame replied. Sango grinned. "Permission granted corporal." She announced in a military like tone. "Now listen up troops." Sango said standing up. "Our target will be asleep within an hour. And that's when we'll hit."

The night was long and none of the girls slept at all. At seven in the morning, when they had finally decided to sleep for a bit, they heard shouts from the house. A bit later Sango's mother appeared in the door. "I suppose you think it's funny. Tying poor Kohaku to his bed with plastic wrap." She commented dryly her arms akimbo. Sango and the girls collapsed into helpless giggles as Sango's mom cracked a weary smile. "Be sure to replace my plastic wrap please." She told them as she shook her head and left them to their own devices.

"Let's go get that for your mom then head down to the mall." Rin suggested as she searched her duffle bag for a pair of pants. "Malls not open yet." Sango replied as she sucked on the end of a Twizzler. "Plastic wrap. Then breakfast. Then the mall." Ayame suggested as she pulled a black beater on over her head. "Works for me." Kagome said with a smile.

Sango nodded. "Alright then. Where are we getting breakfast?" She asked. "McDonalds." Rin said rolling her eyes. "You know the place we -always- get breakfast." The girls quickly got dressed. Ayame in her black beater and dark jeans, Rin in a blue tank top and cargo pants, Kagome in a white blouse open over a green shirt and jeans, and Sango in a magenta beater and slightly baggy black pants.

Sango quickly stole Fancy's keys. Ayame who was too tired to argue, said fine as long as she got the front seat. So they headed out to the grocery store and bought the plastic wrap for Sango's mom. Then to McDonalds where the girls ordered their ususal and enjoyed a quite breakfast. Rin however had gotten quite hyper by the time they reached the car again. "What is with you?" Sango demanded turning the radio down for the seventh time. (Rin kept turning it up.) "I dunno! Maybe it was the coke I had with breakfast!" She exclaimed happily.

"Coke or cocaine?" Sango asked with a sigh. "More like speed." Ayame added as they reached the mall. "Alright you got the demo tape Kags?" Sango asked as she locked the car. Kagome checked her purse and nodded. "Yup!" She said nodding. "Let's go then!" Ayame exclaimed all but running towards the mall. The stopped first at the music store- luckily since it was early they were the first ones there and got their tape in quickly.

Ayame checked her watch. "Winners are announced at 5. What should we do till then?" She asked. "We all know what you do in malls. Scope for guys." Rin said with a grin. So the four girls settled themselves near the entrance to look for boy candy. "Dare you to take his picture." Sango told Ayame as she pointed to a particuallarly good looking guy who had just walked in.

Ayame nodded and she went and walked up to the guy. Sango, Rin, and Kagome watched them chat for a few seconds before Ayame pulled out her camera phone and snap a picture. "What did you say to him Aya?" Kagome asked curiously as Sango and Rin studied the picture. "I started talking to him thinking he was my friend 'Haru'. he was really polite about telling me I was wrong and I said "Oh my god you two could be twins! Is it alright if I took a picture of you?' And he was more than happy to agree." Ayame said with a grin.

"You're wicked." Rin said with a grin. "It's tragic really." Ayame said with an overdrmatic sigh. Kagome giggled and Sango responded with a grin. "I've done my duty in corrupting the girl." Sango said happily ruffling Ayame's hair. Rin eyes Sango curiously. "What was there left to corrupt of her?" She demanded. Ayame giggled. Sango thougth for a moment. "True but I perfected her abilities to do evil and mischevious deeds." She explained.

"Understood." Rin said nodding. "Hey, why don't we each get a new outfit? Even if we don't win, we can use it for our next show." Kagome suggested. Sango's eyes glinted. "Yes!" She exclaimed. Ayame nodded excitedly. "Where to?" Rin asked. Kagome drug them into a new store which had perfect clubbing clothes, the type of clothes the girls normally wore on stage.

Sango quickly spotted a dress that she decided right away she was buying, if not for on stage then she would find someplace else to wear it. It was a black corset syle dress that didn't quite reach her knees. The laces on the corset were thick and white sheer. "What do you think?" Sango asked as Rin zipped the back of the dress. "You have to get it!" Ayame squealed in delight. "You look so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin appraised the dress. "And you could totally trash it down for a show." She added. The decision was made, the dress was hers.

Rin, the baby of the group at only 18, was tempted horribly by a black shirt with silver writing. 'Barely Legal' it read. Pressured by Sango and Ayame she bought it without much fuss. She also bought a denim skirt with playboy bunny chains hanging off the sides. It made a good outfit they all agreed.

Ayame found a leather tube top with a lace up back. Thanking the gods for the gift of her flat stomach she bought it. And then, blowing the rest of her cash, she bought a pairof black leather pants.

Kagome found a pair of strechy, tight fighting white pants, and a long sleeved black top that tied like a kimono, though it only came down to the bottom of her rib cage. She bought happy with the fact she found a reasonable, yet not too skanky outfit.

Then for a show outfit, Sango found a pair of camoflauge cargo pants and a black tube top with a silver studded belt attached to the bottom. She was rather pleased, not only had she gotten two outfits for shows, but also a dress to wear for a more formal occasion.

Finally, after their purahcses were made, the girls decided to grab a late lunch. It was two o'clock by the time they had gotten their food and found a table. "We still have three whole hours!" Ayame whined as she bit into her sandwhich. "We could catch a movie." Kagome suggested as she tooka bite of her chicken. "The second Pirates of the Carribean is out!" Rin exclaimed. "Oh my god that's right, it came out last night!" After stowing their bags in Fancy, Kagome treated them to the movie and Sango bought popcorn and sodas for everyone. A tradition they had long ago agreed on. Ayame and Rin payed one time, Kagome and Sango the next. (Rin and Aya had taken everyone to see The Omen.)

(**A/n:** If you haven't watched Pirates if the Carribean Dead Mans Chest, do not read this part. Slight spoilers)  
"Oh. My. God!" Ayame exclaimed her eyes wide, "It ate him! I can't believe it! oh my god!" She buried her head in Sango's shoulder. "And Barbosa! He's dead dammit!" Rin said stamping her foot for emphasis. "He finally got to eat his apple though." Kagome said happily. The other three sent dirty looks her way. "Go die Kagome." Ayame moaned. "One hour left." Sango said as her watch beeped.

(**A/n:** You may resume reaidng now if you had to skip the last paragraph.)

They gathered outside the music store with a huge crowd of others. "Oh my god, there are so many people!" Kagome excalimed. "We have no chance." Ayame said sadly. "Oh please, since when did you become such a pessimist?" Sango demaded. "Since she saw the five million people here." Rin said slinging a comforting arm around the red heads shoulder.

Sango let out a piercing screech drawing everyones attention. She spun and slapped the man behind her who was grinning. "San-Chan?" Ayame asked unsurely. "He groped me!" She exclaimed red with rage. A silver haired boy was dragging the one who groped Sango further into the crowd. "The Shows Over!" Rin exclaimed loudly. "Dumb asses." She added in an under tone.

"**And Now Guys and Gals! It's the time you've all been waiting for!**" A few people were clearing an area in front of the door. "**Will _Sakura Nights_ and _Demon Days_ please come up to the front of the store!" **

Ayame slapped her hands over her mouth. "I heard it wrong! I heard it wrong!" She exclaimed quietly. "N-no! Ayame! We won!" Rin exclaimed throwing her arms around her friends shoulders. Kagome was awe-struck. It was Sango who had to drag them all to the check-out counter. Also there was the boy who groped Sango, the silver haired one who drug him away, and two others who could only be their band mates.

"Congratulations! You guys are amazing, the best of the bunch, from here you'll go on tour with a band manager and after that you'll sit down and record your first CD. Now here are the details..."

* * *

Ayame burst through the door of her grandfathers house. "Gramps! Gramps!" She exclaimed barely containing herself. "Yes dear, I'm right here. You're in a wonderful mood." He observed as he appeared in the living room. "The radio contest! We won!" She exclaimed hugging him emphatically. "Congratulations, I knew you would." He told her returning the hug. "I have to go pack! I don't know how long I'll be gone! Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked quickly. "I will be fine but wait, I have something for you first." Pulling a small box from his pocket he handed it to her.

"Not now, once you are gone. Alright?" He asked. Ayame grinned. "Thank you so much! I know I'll love it!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared up her stairs.

* * *

A woman stood impatiently on the corned of a street. Her hair fell past her shoulders, it was white blonde tipped black and two black streaks hung in front of her face. Finally a large bus bearing the words "Day And Night Global Tour!" As a short man stepped of the bus the blonde let out an impatient sigh. "Finally." She said grabbing her suitcase and stowing it in a large room at the far back of the bus. The woman lounged in the make-shift kitchen and lit a cigarette. "Miss Alex! You said you were going to quit! You know how unhealthy that is!" The bus driver exclaimed. She plucked lazily at her fishnet sleeves. "Myoga, there's every chance I could get run over by a bus tomorrow, there's no time to worry over old age." She said with a smirk.

No response came, as she expected. The woman headed to the back of the bus waiting lazily. Her blood rushed, something was bout to begin, she could feel it.

* * *

**A/N:** And so I end chapter one. It took me a fair long time to write. If it seems to catch interest I will most definatley update. So Review time. Do I continue or quit?  
Devyan 


	2. Chapter 2

**Under Starry Skies**

Dis: I stake claim on Alex and Mischa, Yeah that;s about it. 

A/N:: Second installment! Was anyone waiting for this? Well here it is either way!

**Neveha Azalea/ Lea:: **I've been so busy hun I don't have time for IM, send me your email address kay? Ohh I have a request, would you beta-read this for me? Love and Kisses- Your Satan Sissy!

**WolfCries/Ashes:: **Glad you like it! I'm trying really hard to update thise one fast!

**anime-diva-40/Kira::** I'm so glad you like it! Here's my update for you!

**Quote of the Now:: **The bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned says,  
"Girlie girlie, you're at your best when you're sober."  
And she slurs "No no, just one more"  
And one turns into four.

**Two- Vodka Shots and Feuding Bands**

Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome had boarded the bus and found themselves suitable rooms. Next to board the bus was not the members of Demon Days, but a woman with midnight black hair tipped electric blue, bluestreaks hung in front of her face. She saw Alex and grinned. The two women embraced like old friends

"Hello Sakura. My name is Mischa Mai; this is my younger sister, Alexandra. She will be managing you four, and I will take control of the boys." She explained

Alex giggled foolishly. "Alex." Mischa warned. "Yes?" Alex hiccupped with wide innocent eyes. "What did you drink?" She demanded her eyes narrowed. "All the vodka in Russia!" Alex replied loudly. Mischa shook her head. "My sister has a habit of substance abuse." She explained. "Yeah-well- You're a bitch." Alex pointed out. Rin raised her eyebrows. "No she's right; it's killing me to be this nice. Alex, bed. Now, you four, names, ages, and something random about yourself. Red you first."

Ayame crossed her eyes at the nickname she had carried her whole life. "Ayame Sakajima, I'm 20, and hmm, random, I love too cook." She said with a shrug. "That'll do. You now." She said pointing to Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi, I'm 20 like Aya, and... uhm, I'm a miko, a priestess." Kagome offered. Growing up in a shrine, she had learned all a priestess would and did know. "Now you." Mischa said pointing to Rin. "I'm Rin Takaya, I'm 18, and I'm an orphan." She said quickly. "And that leaves you." Mischa said nodding towards Sango. "Sango Taijiya, 21, and I come from a line of demon slayers." She said revealing a tattoo on the under-side of her wrist.

"Now that's cool. Alright kiddies, I'm Mischa Mai, I'm 24, and despite my age I know what the hell I'm doing." She said proudly.

"And it looks like it's time for you to be properly introduced to Demon Days." She announced standing up and looking out the window as the bus slowed to a halt. The four boys stepped aboard and looked around the bus. "Stow your shit then we'll all get introduced." Mischa directed them. They quickly found rooms and Miroku was fast to latch onto Sango. "Such beauty has never graced my presence! Tell me fair maiden, what might your name be?" He asked clasping her hands between his. Sango stared for a moment and her eyes grew wide in realization. "You're the one who grabbed my ass outside the music store!" She exclaimed wrenching her hands away.

Mischa watched with interest. "My hand! It's cursed! Cursed I say!" Miroku exclaimed holding his wrist and shaking it. "Miroku that never works." A boy with his dark hair pulled into a ponytail said with a wicked smirk. "Introductions…" Mischa said tapping her foot. The girls repeated their own intros along with Mischa. "You, the pervert, you first." Mischa commanded. "I am Miroku Houshi, I'm 22, and I swear Lady Sango my hand is cursed!" Sango shot him a glare. "And I'm the tooth fairy." She murmured. Rin grinned. "You know I've been meaning to talk to you..." She let her voice trail off. "Rin!" Kagome exclaimed giggling.

"I'm Koga Ookami, 21, and my father runs Ookami Inc." He explained with a shrug. Ookami Inc. was a large multi-million dollar business. "Inu-Yasha Takahashi, 20, and I really want some ramen right now." Inuyasha said with a groan to his voice. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before introducing himself. "Sesshomaru Takahashi, 23, and Inu-Yasha is my half brother." He said dully. Mischa stood up. "Alright I need to go check on Alex, make sure she didn't choke on her own vomit or something." Mischa said with a sadistic grin. "That's disgusting." Sesshomaru said looking, well, disgusted. "Point being?" Mischa asked meeting his gaze then continuing to her sisters' room.

An awkward silence fell over them. "This is fun." Sango said dryly. Rin looked over at Sango with pleading eyes. "Not yet!" Sango hissed. "Come on San-chan!" Kagome pleaded. Ayame blinked. "I feel very out of the loop." She announced. "Come on!" Rin said smacking Sango lightly. "Fine!" Sango exclaimed. "Ayame close your eyes." Sango said. Rin slipped a hand over Ayame's eyes

"What?! Why?!" She demanded trying to push Rin's hand off and failing. "What is going on?" Koga asked curiously. "Not your business is it?" Rin snapped. "Ouch, it bites." Inu-Yasha laughed. "Don't tempt me." Rin replied with a grin that was at the same time terrifying and innocent. A cough startled them all "Alright Aya, you can look." Sango announced. Rin withdrew her hand. Ayame's jaw dropped as she was left speechless.

There was Kagome, Sango, and Rin, holding out the telecaster, her telecaster. "Y-You guys?" Ayame sputtered. "Yup, it's from all of us." Kagome said with a grin. "But why?!" Ayame demanded. "Because we all knew how much you wanted it. We've had this planned since we heard about the contest." Sango told her friend. Rin pressed the guitar into Ayame's hands. "Yeah we promised if we won we'd all pitch in to buy it for you." Rin explained.

Ayame took the guitar as she pushed back her tears of joy. "Women." Inu-Yasha muttered. "Oh sit down and shut up." Kagome said folding her arms. Inu-Yasha suddenly slammed into the ground with such force the bus rattled. Both bands stared with wide eyes. "Now this could be interesting." Sesshomaru mused as Inu-Yasha struggled to his feet. "You girl." Sesshomaru said pointing towards Kagome. "Kagome! My name is Kagome! Ka- go- me." She said loudly. "Alright, Kagome. Say 'sit' again please." Sesshomaru said his eyes glinting mischievously. Inu-Yasha glared at his brother. "Don't tell her about that!" He shouted. "Tell me about what?" Kagome asked curiously. Koga grabbed Inu-Yasha and pushed him into a seat. Though he landed more so on Sango than the seat. "Watch it!" Sango exclaimed pushing him away.

Ayame listened intently while tuning her new telecaster

"A long time ago, when Inu-Yasha was still young, a priestess who was a friend of fathers visited our house. She said Inu-Yasha was wild and unruly and told father she had a way to help. See the necklace Inu-Yasha is wearing?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone turned and looked. "She placed those beads around his neck and said she would choose one word to force Inu-Yasha into submission. Well right then our dog jumped on her lap and she shouted at him to 'sit'. Not only did the dog jump off but Inu-Yasha was sent into the ground. So if a priestess commands him to sit he must do so until a priestess removes his necklace." Sesshomaru nodded proud with his explanation.

Inu-Yasha fumed silently as he muttered to himself. "Keh, stupid priestess wench." He exclaimed. Kagome glared dangerously. "Sit boy!" She exclaimed sending him plummeting to the ground a second time. Mischa appeared looking shocked. "What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed furiously. "That was Inu-Yasha." Sango said with a smirk.

Inu-Yasha pulled him from the ground. "Stupid miko wench." He grumbled. "Are you trying to destroy my bus?!" Mischa shouted her eyes on fire. "I didn't do it on purpose! It was all her fault!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Kagome. Kagome crossed her arms. "I can see he's still wild and unruly." She sniffed in annoyance. "Wench! I hate you!" Inu-Yasha shouted loudly.

It seemed as the bus froze for an instant before... "SIT BOY!" Kagome stormed off before Inu-Yasha could recover from his fall. Mischa's eyes went wide. "Now that's something you don't see everyday." She said a smiling threatening to cross her lips. "Alright, first person to break something on my bus looses a finger. Goodnight!" They all blinked at her retreating form. "She knows it's two in the afternoon right?" Rin asked curiously.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Kagome moaned. "Only one thing to do when you're bored." Sango said with a grin. "Jam session!" Rin exclaimed disappearing from the room to grab her guitar. All the girls in Sakura Days played guitar. Kagome too rushed to get her guitar. Sango's was already laying in Ayame's room. The other two appeared quickly. "Who starts?" Kagome asked. "Let Aya." Rin said.

It was a tradition with the girls. One would start a random tune, the others would add in a few chords and notes and they ended up with a new tune for a song. The words would even get added sometimes.

The continued for a good two hours before Sango finally called it to an end. "Great job, is anyone else hungry?" Sango asked. "Starving." Rin replied with a nod. "Ohhh McDonalds!!" Ayame exclaimed. Kagome giggled as Ayame ran out of the room and to the front of the bus to stop Myoga. "You _have _to stop at McDonalds!!" She exclaimed.

Myoga's eyes went wide. "Behind the yellow line!!!" He exclaimed nervously. "No! No! No! Take us to McDonalds!" Ayame insisted. "Fine! Just please get back Lady Ayame!" Myoga exclaimed his watery eyes wide with nervousness. Ayame nodded happily and took a large step backwards. She waited patiently as the bus reached the fast food joint and stopped. Mischa appeared with wide eyes. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

Kagome appeared behind her giggling. "Food stop!" She exclaimed. Mischa spun around glaring at Kagome. "We have food on the bus." She replied testily. "Not McDonalds food you don't!" Ayame replied. Mischa folded her arms. "We don't have time for this!" She exclaimed testily. "Aww come on Mischa, pleaseeeeee?" Kagome and Ayame begged at the same time. "Fine! Myoga! Take them to friggen McDonalds." Mischa exclaimed storming towards the back of the bus.

A crackling sound drew the whole busses attention, apparently the bus also had an intercom. "**We're stopping at friggen McDonalds. Don't be long and don't get fat.**"

Sango laughed. "I like her." She announced.

* * *

The boys hadn't even botherd to get off the bus but the girls it seemed were reluctant to get back on. "There you ate, now back on the bus." Mischa announced. "Awww, Mischa, you're no fun!" Rin whined folding her arms. "Bus. Now." Mischa said through gritted teeth. A grin crossed over Rin's face. "Can't catch me!" She exclaimed as she took off running. "Ah! What! You little brat! I'm buying shock collars for all of you dammit!" Mischa shouted as she raced around McDonalds after Rin.

"This can't be good can it San-chan?" Ayame asked nervously as she watched Mischa and Rin knocking over tables and chairs. "Nope." Sango replied. As if by fate the store manager appeared. "You four! Out of here! Now! And don't come back!" The woman exclaimed furiously. Rin skidded to a halt and Mischa slammed into her. The two landed on the floor at the managers feet.

"Ahaha yes ma'am." Rin said unsurely. The four hurried out as Mischa muttered under her breath how much of a disgrace they were. They boarded the bus once more and Mischa quickly made her way back to her room. "Have fun?" Alex asked with a smile. "I.Hate.Them." Mischa growled as she grabbed the speaker to the intercom.

"**You four are pathetic. That is no way for a celebrity to act. Honestly you're lucky they didn't recognize you! The reporters would have had a field day! Now I want you all in bed early you have your first photo shoot tomorrow. I'll warn you now Jakotsu is a little odd. Good Night.**"

"Photo shoot? That sounds fun!" Kagome exclaimed. Ayame nodded. "Yeah! Just like real celebrities." She added. Sango laughed. "You don't get it. We are celebrities now. I mean this is real, it's not just a local band anymore." Sango explained. Rin was quiet for a moment. "Someone get me paper and a pen. Quick!" She exclaimed.

Ayame slid Rin her notebook. "Why?" Kagome asked. Rin grabbed the pen and scribbled a sentance along the top of the page. "New song." She said with a grin. They all leaned in to get a better view. Sango read it aloud. " 'From Rags to Riches'. Now thats cool." She said with a grin. Rin set the notebook down and began scribbling away.

"Ahaa! That's so cool! Look at me I'm soooo famous! Teehee!"

The girls turned around slowly to find Inu-Yasha attempting to act feminine to mock them. "Was that supposed to be funny?" Sango asked dryly. "Well if you and your cherry pop girls had a sense of humor it would have been." Inu-Yasha replied with a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest. Kagome stood up from the bench and walked over to Inu-Yasha. The amber eyes boy tensed up and eyed her suspiciously.

Ayame's eyes went wide as Kagome put her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck and kissed his cheek. Kagome turned around then stopped. "Oh I almost forgot! Sit boy!" Kagome giggled and sat back down. Sango hugged Kagome. "I love you!" Sango exclaimed with a laugh. Inu-Yasha struggled to his feet swearing like a sailor. Koga appeared behind the amber eyed buy and laughed.

"Keh. Pathetic. Ya know flea bag if you had like half a brain you would have realized what she was doing." Koga said with a wink at Kagome.

* * *

Night had fallen and the girls had grown bored, very bored. "What can we do?" Rin moaned as she layed back on Sango's bed. "Oh! I know!" Ayame said brightly. Sango looked up from braiding Kagome's hair. "You know nothing." Sango replied. Kagome leaned forward giggling. "Don't move." Sango told Kagome as she yanked her hair. "Ow! You're sooo mean San-chan!" Kagome whined. "Now you sound like Aya." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"What was your idea Ayame?" Rin asked sitting up. "Let's play 'Never Have I Ever'." Ayame suggested. "Aya that's a grat idea!" Sango exclaimed. Ayame grinned. "Except we know friggen everything about each other, and we don't have anything to do shots of." Sango finished rolling her eyes. Ayame frowned and stuck out her tongue. "I have vodka." Rin chimed in. "And... we could always make Demon Days play." She said with a grin. Sango grinned, now that was a good idea.

* * *

The two bands crammed into Rin's room all holding little paper cups full of Vodka. "So how do we play this?" Koga asked eyeing Kagome. Ayame grinned and stood up. "It's super easy. We go aroud and say things we've never done. And if anyone here has done it they drink the shot. Sango go first they can pick it up after we go." Ayame said.

Sango nodded. "Alright. Never Have I Ever: Kissed two people in the same night." She said with a grin. "Hey that's not fair!" Ayame exclaimed. "Drink it down Red." Rin said poking Ayame's side. Ayame closed her eyes and drank the shot. So did Koga and Miroku. "See the fun part about this game, is if you play with people you know you can get them really drunk." Sango explained with a smirk.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Let me try. Never Have I Ever: Had a one-night stand." All the other boys and Ayame drank.

As everyone who drank poured themselves another shot Rin began talking. "Never Have I Ever: Kissed a girl." She said with a laugh. All four boys drank along with Sango and Ayame. Inu-Yasha stared at Sango. "That's wrong! You're twisted!" He exclaimed ponting at Sango. Sango rolled her eyes. "It was a dare from last summer. We were at a party playing Truth or Dare and someone made me and Aya kiss. Thank god we weren't sober." Sango said with a shiver.

Ayame laughed. "Remember Rin taped it on her phone to show us the next morning!" Ayame added. Kagome laughed. "We blackmailed you for a month with that tape, then damn Rin went and dropped her phone in the toilet." Kagome said shaking her head.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?!" Mischa's impossibly loud voice rang through the bus waking the bands from the depths of their sleep. "Kodak moment?" Alex asked as she began snapping pictures of the sleeping bands.

Koga, Ayame, and Kagome were all tangled together in the bed, Rin was laying across Sesshomaru's chest, Sango was sitting up against the bed asleep, and Inu-Yasha and Miroku were both shirtless and facing each other only inches apart on the floor, Miroku's arm was draped over Inu's waist.

"Alex, if the news people ever see those I'll sue you." Mischa said as she rubbed her forehead. She could all ready feel a migrane coming.

Inu-Yasha was the first to open his eyes and he instantly wished he hadn't. With a look of horror he tried to pull away but Miroku pulled him back. "Mm not yet sweetie." Miroku muttered. Inu-Yasha glared at Miroku before slapping his arm. "Oww!" Miroku's eyes went wide as he sat up quickly rubbing his arm. "Good morning Inu-Yasha." He said with a smile.

"Miroku..." Inu-Yasha said slowly. Miroku cocked his head and looked at Inu-Yasha curiously. "Run!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed jumping to his feet. Miroku was already up and running for his own room.

Sango opened her eyes and looked around at her friends. "Glad I passed out here." She muttered as she stood up and brushed her hair away from her face.

Kagome opened her eyes and promptly fell out of bed in shock. "I feel really violated." Kagome said quietly as she stared at the bed. Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and pointed to the lamp. "Hate to make you feel worse but isn't that you're bra?" Sango asked. Kagome covered her eyes and moaned.

Sesshomaru opened and eyes and attempted to sit up but couldn't. "Eh...um... help?" He asked unsurely. Rin's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Good morning!" Sesshomaru sat up and looked at Rin oddly. "Uh, yeah, Good morning." He replied.

"I don't know what friggen happened here but all of you get dressed now! We'll be there in twenty minutes!" Mischa exclaimed before storming off back to her room. Alex looked around the room. "Yeah these pictures will come in handy." SHe said before quickly following after Mischa.

* * *

Ack it's finally done. I really jumped around alot in this chapter I think. That took me forever and a day. I think I caught most of the major spelling mistakes. I promise to update faster if you comment hehe.

**Next Time::** A photo shoot, Rin gets sick, they bands first interview, and more! Tune in next time for::

**Zoom, Flash, Snap!**


End file.
